Maul
Maul is a superhero who is a member of the Wildcats. He has Titanthrope ancestry, which gives him the ability to increase his overall size. Powers and Abilities Super powers Titanthrope Ancestry: Maul's powers are in varying levels of power, natural due to the type of a Kherubim he is a crossbreed of. He is a descendant of a specific kind of Kheribum known as a Titanothrope. These giants all possess to varying degrees the same power setup that Maul does. Yet it is very likely that their powers range in levels compared to his own as Maul has been shown to be far tougher and stronger then what the native Kherans were shown to be. There is an obvious difference in power even though it was shown that a native kheran could outfight him. Perhaps the fact that Maul's blood is mostly human has something to do with that. Augmenting him to the level that lets him slug it out with Majestic and run over a Stormwatch and Youngblood Strike Team. This is probably true considering that crossbreeds tend to exhibit powers of a level well above a Kherubum whereas most Kherubums usually merely have enhanced physical attributes and their perpetual eternal life. :Mass Increase: Maul's primary and pretty much near unstoppable power is the ability to exponentially increase his physical mass. Essentially grow, grow and grow. His sizes have ranged from the size of a semi-truck, to literally dwarfing skyscrapers as depicted during an encounter with another super team, the JLA. The bigger he gets, the more powerful he becomes. Maul's exact size limits have not been found and might not be found. Testing him is nigh impossible for Halo since as he grows he gets uncontrollable. They can only estimate just how strong he's gotten. He's been literally hundreds of feet tall with the potential to grow even larger. The biggest he has ever been depicted at likely ranged in excess of three hundred feet. Yet it is unlikely this is his max. Maul does have a human form he can maintain, as his civilian guise of Jeremy Stone. The transformation from Jeremy to Maul and back is quick, taking only a matter of seconds to occur and can even be done if he is injured as Jeremy as he once changed automatically after taking bullets. He does not need to concentrate to stay as Maul and will not revert if knocked out. Nor does he shrink if he's big and knocked out. His mass increasing is connected too his anger and thus it triggers easily when he gets enraged. :*''Superhuman Strength: As the powerhouse of the WildC.A.T.s it's Maul's job to be strong, and he is, yet he has seemingly proven to be strong enough whenever he needs to be. He is strong enough to support far in excess 100 tons. :*Superhuman Durability: While not truly completely invulnerable, Maul is very hard to injure and keep down for long. He has taken blows from Badrock and Diehard at once and gotten up again, and simply gotten bigger. He's taken repeated blows from Majestic, who is the Wildstorm equivalent of Superman and kept going. The best way to take him out is to hit him very hard before his growth begins otherwise it's literally all over. Maul has been slammed with the wreckage of the MIRV and fallen from a height that literally was miles in the air. His toughness is related directly to how big he is at the time. Big enough, and almost nothing can hurt him. :*Accelerated Healing: Despite his vast resistance to injury, Maul is capable of rapidly healing injuries faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. :*Superhuman Endurance: Coupled together with an inhuman endurance level and almost nothing can stop him. :*Regeneration: He can regrow limbs and heal his own wounds in seconds :*Psychic Resistance: Maul also seems to have limited psionic resistance, implying he is immune to such mental powers, but this may merely be due to the lack of a functioning mind towards his bigger masses. :'Mass Decrease: Maul can decrease his mass greatly from his normal mass. Its not fully known how far he can go but, he has only gone far enough that he looks emaciated and frail. Whether or not he can continue is not known as even at the level he currently goes to is a danger to his physical health. Abilities *Biochemistry' *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat''' Strength level Maul can lift far in excess of 100 tons with minimal effort. Weaknesses None known. Category:Characters Category:Wildstorm characters Category:DC characters Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes